


A Silent

by MadameCarmen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCarmen/pseuds/MadameCarmen
Summary: Moments in which they are silent.





	A Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English!

She sends her a few messages a day; It reads but never responds.

He approaches her at the university several times a day; He always listens to him, but when he finishes, tells him to leave.

He speaks to her during dinner; he listens again, but he is still silent.

He comes to his bedroom in the middle of the night; this time they both are silent.


End file.
